criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Archer
"Jack" redirects here. For the stock trader, see Jack Ryan. Jack Archer is an elite force agent of the Bureau. Jack is one of the two personnel assigned to be the player's partner in Season 3 of Criminal Case. Profile Hailing from Los Angeles, California, USA, Jack is a 27-year-old elite force agent whose profession was not disclosed prior to his tenure to the Bureau. Jack is known to be charming, sneaky, and overconfident. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Jack Jack made his first appearance in The Final Countdown. Andrea Marquez had a new job for the player--a place in the top police force of the world, simply known as the Bureau. Jack informed the player that he had a place for the player to continue play given that Pacific Bay's crime rates are now dropping, not to mention Amy Young capable of handling her duties as a police officer now. Jack wanted the player to say their final goodbyes to the Pacific Bay Police Department before he allowed the player to continue their work in the World Edition of Criminal Case. Gameplay The player may choose Jack to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He's available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. Gallery Description JackArcherDesc.jpg Screenshots Worldeditioncomingsoon.png|Jack (center) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. SmilingJack.png|Smiling 1 Jack - Case 115-5-1.png|Smiling 2 PullingHisGlassesDown.png|Pulling his glasses down Jack - Case 115-4-1.png|Happy 1 1.PNG|Happy 2 JackArcherwondering.PNG|Wondering JackArcherthinking.PNG|Thinking 1 JackArcherthinking2.PNG|Thinking 2 JackArcherdetermined.PNG|Determined JackArcherwinking.PNG|Winking JackArchershocked.PNG|Shocked Capturar2.png|Afraid Capturar3.PNG|Serious JackArchersweating.PNG|Sweating 1 JackArchersweating2.PNG|Sweating 2 JackArcherembarrassed.PNG|Embarrassed Capturar (2).png|Unsure 1 JackArcherunsure.PNG|Unsure 2 4.PNG|Compassionate JackArcherclueless.PNG|Clueless JAU.png|Impressed Capturar1.png|Confident JackArcherwithapigeon.PNG|A pigeon on Jack's shoulder Capturar2.PNG|Covered with pigeon feathers Capturar1.PNG|Covered with pigeon feathers, holding a message JackArcherangry.PNG|Angry 7.PNG|Feeling strong 9.PNG|In a hurry 345.PNG|Focused 123.PNG|Frightened britishpoliceman.png|Disguised as a British policeman jackremovinghat.png|Removing the disguise JackPartner.png|The player may choose Jack to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. SceneClearedWE.png|Jack and Carmen will notify you either you cleared the scene or time is up (on Time Attack) after each scene is done. JackCalm.png|Click too fast in a World Edition crime scene and Jack will tell you to relax. JackMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jack will ask you if you want to really do so or not. JackMonetizationSuccessful.png|Jack will be the one confirming whether or not the purchase was successful in a World Edition task. Comingsoonwe.png|Jack in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. JackRecruit-1-1.png|Recruit teammates. Jackyouhaveasurprise.png|Jack in a "You Have a Surprise!" pop-up. Promotional Stills Worldedition2.jpg|Jack featuring in the promotional image of the World Edition. IMG_0515.png|A promotional image featuring Jack and Grace Delaney. Trivia *Jack is one of the four characters who physically appeared in two different seasons, the others being The Announcer, Eduardo Ramirez, and Alden Greene. Case Appearances *As one of the main characters and one of the two partners assigned for the player's career in the Bureau, Jack either appears or is mentioned in almost every case of the World Edition-to-date. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Partners